


In the mood for you

by falsepremise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A cute first time idea inspired by Ritz scene that turned into alot of smut, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale likes it rough, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley swaps penis for vulva at one point, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by the first Ritz scene, Multi, Post-Armageddon, Smut, Some wall slam inspiration in there too, They love each other so much, They won't stop having sex...it's my fault THEY won't stop having sex?!, they are also a bit dense, they are switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: Aziraphale sighed again, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as if to savour, well, whatever he was savouring. The words? Crowley dropped his phone and sat up on the couch, watching with intense fascination. What kind of book could make Aziraphale react like that? Crowley’s eyes drifted down to the book and he read the title: My Demon Lover.Aziraphale decides to make his interest in erotic love clear. Initial interaction inspired by that wonderful first Ritz scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	In the mood for you

The roar of the Bentley—made distinct from the London traffic by the precious meaning assigned to that particular automobile—touched Aziraphale deep inside and he practically vibrated in time with it. Crowley! Aziraphale’s stomach somersaulted. Implausible internal acrobatics had long since become a normal reaction to Crowley’s approach. Even now, when they saw each other daily the internal acrobatics persisted. But tonight’s reaction was worse. So much worse. Tonight was the night. Tonight Aziraphale would make clear all that he desired from Crowley, not just companionship, not just emotional intimacy and commitment, but also a physical love, an erotic love. Aziraphale jumped up from the chair at his desk, his hands finding each other and twisting around in worry. 

Quick! The plan. Get into position. Aziraphale bolted to the couch and sat primly, a tall pile of carefully selected books to his right, one book in particular in his hands. He swallowed hard, the book shaking slightly in front of him. Not that it mattered. He couldn’t focus on the text. Not in his current state. His whole self, his very being was focussed on the demon outside, turning his Bentley’s lights off with a click of his fingers as he sauntered into the shop, sushi in hand. Aziraphale took a deep steadying breath. Showtime. What was that expression? Oh yes. Break a leg. 

The doorbell rang as Crowley entered. 

‘Oh dear,’ Aziraphale said looking up from his book in a manner that he hoped passed as nonchalant, ‘is it night already? I quite lost track of time.’ 

Crowley snorted but he also smiled warmly, ‘Lost in a book again, angel?’ 

‘Lost in a number of books, I’m afraid,’ Aziraphale said tapping the pile of books to his right.

Crowley didn’t follow Aziraphale’s hand or read the titles. He just laughed and kept looking directly at Aziraphale, ‘I can come back,’ he shrugged and held out the sushi, ‘though I have brought the only thing you love more than books.’ 

Oh, you certainly have, Aziraphale thought to himself, but it isn’t sushi you silly serpent, it isn’t food, it is you. 

‘No, no. I wouldn’t hear of it. Sit down, dear boy. I’ll just move these,’ Aziraphale felt a pink flush move along his face as he moved the books from the couch to the desk, careful to keep their titles visible. He sat the book he’d been pretending to read on the very top, giving it a little tap. Surely, Crowley’s eyes would be drawn by that? But no.  
Crowley’s attention still wasn’t captured. He was too busy unpacking the sushi. Oh, well. Dinner first.

Crowley sighed as he sprawled out on the couch, flicking off his sunglasses to reveal his golden eyes. 

‘Thank-you, Crowley. Oh, it looks delicious.’ 

Crowley snorted, ‘m only doing what you said.’ 

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley coyly, eyes quickly darting back to the sushi, ‘still, it was good of you to bring sushi for us, even if I did request it.’ 

Crowley made a little noise of acknowledgement. 

Aziraphale began to eat. Crowley helped himself to several pieces, and then settled in to watch Aziraphale in that intense way that Aziraphale desperately hoped meant something. 

What is up with Aziraphale tonight? Crowley thought to himself. He’s nervous. Clearly got something going on. A terrible idea bubbled up.

‘You haven’t heard from anyone, have you? From your former side I mean?’ Crowley said with narrowed eyes.

‘Oh, no,’ Aziraphale shook his head decisively.

‘Or my side? Seen something? Any reason for us to worry?’

‘No, no. I’d tell you if I had. Straight away,’ Aziraphale said, putting his food down for a moment as he spoke to show how very serious he was, ‘we said we were on own on side now and I meant it.’

Crowley relaxed and Aziraphale went back to eating. Crowley returned to watching the pleasure Aziraphale took in eating, carefully cataloguing every moan and whimper, every facial expression. Did Aziraphale know how much his culinary ecstasy looked and sounded like another type of ecstasy? Crowley wondered. ‘Course not. Far too innocent, my angel. More’s the pity. Crowley would just have to keep enjoying these little accidental displays and remembering all the details for later. Sometimes he felt a little guilty about that. But not often. 

‘Well,’ Aziraphale said patting his mouth with a serviette, ‘that was quite delicious.’ Aziraphale sighed in satisfaction. ‘I do hope you’ll stay awhile?’ he added with a little raised eyebrow.

‘Course, angel. If you want,’ Crowley said with a shrug. Would stay all damn night he thought to himself, eternity if you’d have me. 

‘Very good,’ Aziraphale said, clicking his fingers to disappear the rubbish, ‘Well, then I’m hoping you can be a little patient with me. You see, I was very nearly finished that book, I wonder if I could just…’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Crowley said, flicking his phone out of his pocket and sprawling out on the couch. 

Aziraphale licked his lips. His heart hammered in his chest as he retrieved the stack of books, carefully placing them on the floor next to the couch, so that the titles were in Crowley’s line of sight. He took the book from the top. His eyes flicked to Crowley but he was already deep in his phone. Just what did he do on that thing? Aziraphale wondered. He sat back down on the couch, forcing Crowley to shuffle his feet along, opened his book and began to read. 

Well, he didn’t actually read. How could he at such a time? He pretended to read. The point wasn’t to read the book—he’d already read it a number of times—the point was to capture Crowley’s attention and his prodigious imagination. Aziraphale began with a little moan. 

Crowley looked up from his phone. He knew that noise. But Aziraphale wasn’t eating, was he? Aziraphale sat, engrossed in his book. Crowley’s gaze drifted back to his phone. 

Aziraphale sighed, a little sigh of pleasure. 

Crowley looked up again. There was no mistaking the expression on Aziraphale’s face. Pure ecstasy.

Aziraphale moaned.

Well, thought Crowley, that was a thing. He knew Aziraphale enjoyed reading but he’d never…

Aziraphale sighed again, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as if to savour, well, whatever he was savouring. The words? Crowley dropped his phone and sat up on the couch, watching with intense fascination. What kind of book could make Aziraphale react like that? Crowley’s eyes drifted down to the book and he read the title: My Demon Lover.

My Demon Lover?! Crowley’s very being ground to a halt. For a moment it was as if time stood still. Or perhaps it actually did. Hard for Crowley to tell. With a jolt time restarted. Or seemed to, anyway. 

‘Ngh.’ 

Aziraphale gripped the book tightly as he watched Crowley read the title out of the corner of his eye. Aziraphale’s heart pounded in his ears. A warm blush spread over his cheeks and he didn’t need to feign the next little moan that escaped his mouth. The title was obvious, oh so obvious—quite on the nose, really—and Aziraphale had gone back and forth several times in deciding exactly which book to pretend to read, but Crowley could be a little dense and Aziraphale needed him to get the message, to understand. He must understand now. He must. It was mortifying. And yet, also deeply erotic, for his most secret desires to be exposed to the very object of those desires. Aziraphale could hear his own breathing quicken and he couldn’t help but release another little groan. 

Crowley swallowed deeply. Why? Why was Aziraphale… he couldn’t even finish the thought. He leaned forward, watching Aziraphale intensely, taking in the warm blush, the quickened breath, the little moans. He felt his own pulse speed up, his breathing match Aziraphale’s. As Aziraphale let out another little moan Crowley heard himself moan softly too. His pants felt uncomfortably tight. He longed cup the hard bulge that had grown between his legs and… No, no. Aziraphale wasn’t like that. He was innocent. Food was one thing. But sex? Aziraphale wasn’t interested in that particular earthly pleasure. Crowley had worked that out long ago. Hadn’t he? Was it possible that Crowley had assumed wrongly all these years? The very possibility lit a fire in his veins. Just the thought of it made Crowley throb with thousands of years of pent up desire. 

With a final sigh of pleasure, Aziraphale snapped the book shut and returned it to the top of the little pile of books. Crowley watched every movement with rapt attention. Aziraphale smiled, his cheeks a warm pink, ‘that was quite scrumptious.’ 

Crowley stared unblinking, fascinated, stroking his neck absent mindedly. Oh, angel, do you have any idea what you are doing to me? Do you?

‘So,’ Aziraphale said licking his lips and looking away coyly, ‘what are you in the mood for now?’

You. You. Always you. You in any way you’ll let me have you. You. You. You. YOU. ‘Alcohol,’ Crowley heard himself choke out, ‘Quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol.’

A flash of something passed over Aziraphale’s face. Disappointment? Fuck, was that disappointment, thought Crowley, was I supposed to just leap over there and fuck you? No. No. Shut up. Stupid. 

Aziraphale smiled, ‘Of course. Let me get some, dear.’

As Aziraphale fussed about fetching the wine, Crowley buried his face in the couch, crawling into a little ball of shame. ‘Ziraphale is not coming onto you, he thought to himself, you have his loyalty now. He loves you. You get see him everyday. It is a dream. Everything you’ve ever wanted. Well, not everything but close enough. Don’t spoil it, you idiot! Angels don’t have sex. Most demons don’t have sex, except the kinky bastards who seduce humans for kicks. You are just seeing what you want to see yet again. Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself. But what if he is coming onto me? Shut up shut up shut up!

Aziraphale took a few steadying breaths as he fetched the wine. At first Crowley’s request for alcohol—his request for anything other than Azirpahale’s imagined ‘you, now, bedroom’ had felt like rejection. But, maybe Aziraphale was being unfair. Expecting Crowley to simply leap straight into action after Azirpahale planted the idea was a bit extreme. Perhaps he was nervous too? Maybe he thought alcohol could smooth the way for both of them? Aziraphale had no experience at all in such matters, well, apart from the books he’d read. He would have to lean on Crowley’s better judgment. Crowley was a demon. Lust was his area. He knew what he was doing. Well, now that he knew Azirpahale was up for it he would. Surely an assumed reluctance on Aziraphale’s part was the only thing stopping him? Dear Crowley. He never pushed Aziraphale too far beyond his comfort zone. 

Aziraphale smiled to himself as he walked back into the room carrying several bottles of wine and two glasses, ‘I have some lovely… oh Good Lord, are you alright?’ 

Crowley bolted upright and sprawled back out on the couch in a posture clearly intended to seem relaxed, ‘m fine yeah. Nice. I’ll pour.’ 

Crowley took a bottle and poured two glasses while Aziraphale looked on, a little crease on his forehead. Crowley handed Aziraphale his, downed his own in one gulp, and poured himself another.

Aziraphale sat down next to Crowley on the couch. Oh, my. Crowley was nervous. Aziraphale sipped at his wine. Maybe this was a mistake. Was Crowley nervous or had Aziraphale overstepped? Perhaps Crowley didn’t feel that way about Azirpahale at all… oh dear…

Crowley downed his second glass of wine and refilled his glass a third time. This time he slowed down. His gaze drifted to the pile of books in front of him. Don’t do it, he thought. Don’t read the titles. Don’t do it. He read the titles. Erotica. All erotica. He recognised some of the classics. Lady Chatterley’s Lover. The Satyricon. Fanny Hill Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure. Judging by the titles there were also a number that seemed to feature demons and didn’t that just make Crowley’s heart race. Don’t do it. Don’t say anything about it. Just shut up. ‘So, angel, I didn’t know you read erotica?’ Damn. Fucking hell. Shut up. 

‘Oh yes,’ Aziraphale said blushing, ‘have done for quite awhile.’ 

‘Ngh,’ Crowley voiced, taking a sip of wine. 

Aziraphale relaxed a little. Surely that meant Crowley was simply nervous? He would hardly raise it again if he was uninterested.

‘Do you?’ Aziraphale asked running his finger around the rim of his glass. 

‘Hm?’ Crowley raised his eyebrows.

‘Read erotica?’ 

Crowley shook his head, ‘nah. Not my thing.’ 

‘Oh,’ Aziraphale said, with a little disappointed sigh. Oh, dear. So he had overstepped. How dreadful. Simply dreadful. How could he…

‘Reading that this. Reading ‘s not my thing,’ Crowley added hurriedly, ‘Jus’ imagine stuff in my head and…’ Crowley cut himself off quickly and took another swig of wine. For fuck’s sake. Shut up. 

‘Oh. Of course,’ Aziraphale relaxed, ‘I understand. And you’ve probably taken human lovers over the years I suppose? I’m afraid all I’ve had is my books.’ Up until now, I hope. 

‘What?!’ Crowley laughed. 

Aziraphale frowned, ‘well I couldn’t possibly with humans so all I’ve had is…’

‘And you think I could?’ Crowley said eyes wide.

‘You haven’t?’

‘No! No ‘course I haven’t! They’re human!’ 

‘Oh. I thought that was normal for a demon.’

‘s done but ‘s not a given. But anyway, am I normal for demon?’ Crowley said with a sweeping gesture nearly knocking over his wine.

‘No. Oh dear, I hope you aren’t offended. I’m terribly sorry.’ 

Crowley snorted and shook his head, ‘Nah. You’ve thought stupider stuff.’ 

‘Good of you.’

Crowley just shrugged.

So, that’s why you are so nervous, Aziraphale thought. You don’t have any more experience with this than I do. So much for the plant the idea and then let a suave experienced demon sweep me off my feet plan. ‘Well, it seems I’ve just had my books and you’ve just had your imagination. And whatever else you were going to say,’ Aziraphale said softly, taking a little sip of wine. 

Crowley could feel a warm blush creep along his cheeks. Oh, no. We are not talking about that. Crowley instinctively turned the tables by rummaging through the pile of books with one hand, clutching onto his wine for dear life with the other. 

‘There’s a definite theme to this little collection, angel,’ Crowley said waving around his wine glass. 

‘Is there?’ Aziraphale said with feigned innocence. 

‘Oh yes,’ Crowley continued ignoring the little voice inside that was begging him to shut up, ‘I mean classics, obviously. That’s a given. But exclude them and we have: my demon lover, a demonic pact, dealing with the devil, a devilish desire….’ Crowley kept rummaging through. Some of the books—ridiculously implausible historical romps by contemporary authors, the kind of erotica that hides in plain sight under romance—had illustrated covers and in all of the illustrations, every single one, the romantic lead whether male or female had shocking crimson hair. Fuck. Crowley stared unblinking at one cover in particular. A pair of sunglasses and it could be me during that piracy phase, he thought. I practically owned that exact jacket. Fuck. 

Aziraphale smiled, his cheeks a delicate pink, ‘Quite right. I wonder why?’ 

Crowley shuddered. ‘Angel…’ he whispered, voice wavering. He had to know. Had to know. But he couldn’t get the question out. For once in his ridiculous existence he couldn’t get the question out. 

‘Who do you imagine?’ Aziraphale whispered thickly, filling the gap left by Crowley’s hesitation.

‘You know who,’ Crowley choked.

And just like that they were drawn together, without even thinking about it—as if by some mysterious force—bodies crashing into each other, lips locking, hands exploring. 

Crowley gingerly dipped his tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth and Aziraphale moaned in response. His hands wandered over Aziraphale’s body as they’d been itching to for thousands of years. They found Aziraphale’s delicious backside and squeezed. Aziraphale whimpered. 

Fuck, Crowley thought, he really does make the same sounds he makes when he’s eating. Crowley’s thought was quickly cut off by Aziraphale’s hands finding their way into Crowley’s shirt and his beautiful mouth kissing down his neck. 

‘Nagh.’ 

Crowley could hear himself panting wantonly. He could feel a desperate heat pooling. Fuck. Shit. He wasn’t going to last. 

‘Sssstop,’ he hissed.

Aziraphale froze and looked up guiltily, ‘I’m so sorry. Did I do something wrong? I had thought that…’ 

‘Sh… no, no,’ Crowley said kissing Aziraphale’s forehead, ‘you are perfect. I’m um…embarrassingly close already,’ he blushed hard, ‘I promised myself long ago if you’d ever, well, ‘m supposed to make it perfect for you. ‘m doing a hopeless job.’ 

Aziraphale smiled and leaned in close whispering in Crowley’s ear, ‘I’m embarrassingly close too.’

Crowley raised his eyebrows, ‘Really?’ 

Aziraphale nodded, pink dusting his cheeks. Crowley swallowed hard. 

‘Might I make a suggestion?’ Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley made a little noise.

‘Lets think of it like a meal. Let’s enjoy this um…appetizer for what it is, knowing the main course is still to come.’

Crowley huffed out a little laugh, ‘Oh only you could… oh I love you….Yes, let’s do that.’ 

Crowley pushed Aziraphale down on the couch and kissed him deeply, positioning his leg hard against Aziraphale’s crotch. Aziraphale made the most delightfully wanton noises, noises that vibrated right through Crowley making his body burn with lust. Crowley kissed and licked down Aziraphale's face and neck, using his flexible tongue to lick long lines up to Aziraphale's ear and to curl around the lobe. Aziraphale shuddered and thrust wantonly into Crowley’s leg, panting and clutching at Crowley desperately. 

‘Oh, Crowley,’ Aziraphale moaned as he found his climax. He groaned and stilled his face going slack with ecstasy, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Crowley stopped licking Aziraphale’s earlobe to simply stare, slack jawed in wonder. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Still panting, still coming down from his high, Aziraphale pushed Crowley backwards and climbed on top, pinning him down. Aziraphale was stronger. Crowley already knew that. But he tested his strength anyway and found himself quite helpless. And didn’t that just feel so damn good? Didn’t it feel even better than he’d imagined?

‘Ngk.’ 

Aziraphale pressed a little kiss on Crowley’s cheek, ‘I love you so much, my dear. My beautiful, my wonderful Crowley…’ 

Crowley squirmed beneath him making little desperate noises, but Aziraphale held him still. Ah, thought Aziraphale, this is interesting. 

‘My hero really, aren’t you? All the times you’ve saved me…my treasure, my darling…my brilliant wily adversary…’ 

‘Oh, fuck! ‘Ziraphale!’ Crowley cried out as he climaxed. 

‘Oh my,’ Aziraphale said, a little smile tugging at his mouth, ‘but I had barely begun. I wasn’t even touching your…’

‘Shuddup. Bastard.’ 

Aziraphale chuckled and clicked his fingers disappearing the mess. 

‘Well, that’s certainly stoked my appetite. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom for the main course?’ 

‘Fuck yes, wait, you have a bed?’ 

Aziraphale looked away shyly, ‘I recently acquired one.’ 

Crowley kissed him passionately, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ 

Aziraphale led Crowley into a newly manifested room with a King-sized bed. Crowley tested it. Perfect. He pulled Aziraphale down beside him and they began to kiss lazily. 

‘Hm. Never thought you’d want to, you know,’ Crowley whispered between kisses, his voice shaking a little with emotion. 

Aziraphale frowned as he ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, messing it up in the process, ‘I figured. When you kept holding back after Armageddon I mean. But why?’ 

Crowley shrugged, ‘Dunno anymore. Angels don’t though, so they?’ 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, ‘Am I a typical angel?’ 

‘Ah. Fair point. ‘m sorry.’

Aziraphale smiled a little twinkle in his eye, ‘It’s alright. I’m not offended. You’ve thought stupider things.’

Crowley laughed and kissed him again. 

‘Do you want me to change, you know, for the next course? Do you have a preference?’ Crowley said softly, playing with Aziraphale’s soft hair. 

‘Oh!’ Aziraphale gasped. He hadn’t thought of that. Gosh, he really was naïve, wasn’t he? ‘Oh, no preference as long as it is you. I suppose I’d like to explore both um…options in time but I’ve barely begun to explore you as you are so um…’ 

Crowley stared unblinking, ‘Stay as I am for now then.’ 

Aziraphale nodded, teeth biting down on his lower lip, ‘Do you have a preference? Only I usually just stick to, well unless I need to change for an assignment, but that doesn’t mean I, well I just get used to things you see…’ 

‘No preference. Just want you. If you are ever comfortable with it, a change might be nice. But you don’t ever have to. Ever.’ 

Aziraphale relaxed and smiled shyly, ‘Alright.’ 

Crowley kissed Aziraphale again, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. He nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck sucking the skin until it little strawberry patches bloomed amongst the cream. Aziraphale clutched at the sheets and whimpered. Oh, he thought, if I were human I’d think this was heaven.

Crowley undid Aziraphale’s bow tie with care, moving on to each button of the waistcoat. He pulled Aziraphale up to a sitting position to slip off his waistcoat and shirt, revealing the ample creamy flesh underneath. His breathing hitched just looking at it. Crowley explored every inch with his tongue pausing to give each pink nipple special attention. As Crowley’s tongue wrapped around the first nipple, Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hair, his fingers slipping through the red, and moaned loudly. Aziraphale kept holding on as Crowley’s tongue carefully explored his other nipple. 

‘Oh! Oh my dear that’s hm…’

Crowley smiled and moved downwards, undoing Aziraphale’s pants and slipping them down. He kissed his way up Aziraphale’s naked legs burying his head in his fleshy thighs—so fucking good—licking his way to the seam where the thigh ends and laving away. Aziraphale whimpered and wiggled with pleasure. 

‘Hm,’ Crowley moaned, ‘you are so sexy you know that.’

Aziraphale huffed out a little laugh between pants and whimpered, ‘I’m gratified that you think so.’

‘You are,’ Crowley growled fiercely.

Aziraphale shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut, ‘Oh.’

Crowley mouthed Aziraphale’s erection through his underwear and Aziraphale bucked, ‘Oh, Crowley! Oh my!’ 

Crowley took the tip of Aziraphale’s penis in is mouth, still in the underwear and sucked hard. Aziraphale thrust up moaning. 

‘Good?’ Crowley said with a grin, his tongue wrapping around the head. 

‘Get your clothes off, for pity’s sake!’ Aziraphale cried out and Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale impatiently pulled off Crowley’s clothes. Stripped down to underwear, Aziraphale pushed Crowley down onto the bed.

‘Let me look at you,’ Aziraphale said, panting slightly, his eyes running over Crowley’s frame inch by inch. 

‘You are glorious. Beautiful. Gorgeous.’ 

Crowley made a desperate wanton noise and clutched at the sheets. 

Aziraphale smiled, ‘you like that, don’t you? When I say those things?’ 

Crowley whimpered and nodded slightly. 

‘Well, you are going to have to get used to it. Now that I’ve started I don’t think I can stop telling you how wonderful you are or how much I love you.’ 

Crowley groaned and reflexively reached for his own crotch. 

Aziraphale tutted and batted the hand away, ‘although I’d very much like to watch you pleasure yourself it is my turn now.’ 

‘Oh fuck, angel,’ Crowley spluttered. 

Aziraphale bent down and mouthed the bulge in Crowley’s underwear. Crowley moaned loudly, bucking into Aziraphale’s mouth. Oh, so good. How is this so good? Crowley was vaguely aware that he was thrashing about on the bed, his lanky limbs moving of their own accord, but he couldn’t stop himself. Aziraphale pressed a hand down on his chest and pinned him in place. 

‘Nagh!’ Crowley cried out as Aziraphale sucked him through his underwear. Just as Crowley felt his release approaching, Aziraphale stopped and kissed Crowley hard on the mouth. Crowley wrapped his legs around him and kissed him back with desperate desire. 

‘Oh, angel…’ Crowley whispered as they broke away from the kiss, ‘I need your underwear off now.’ 

As Crowley pulled at Aziraphale’s underwear, Aziraphale pulled at his, two erections suddenly free. Crowley gasped at the sight of Aziraphale in his full glory and stared with unblinking intensity: perfect, fucking perfect. Aziraphale barely noticed Crowley’s gaze, his attention was captured completely by Crowley’s newly revealed erection and he licked his lips hungrily at the sight. He longed to taste Crowley without the underwear in between. But Crowley had other ideas. 

Crowley pulled Azirphale back down onto the bed, side by side, and wrapped his hand around both of their erections. He began to stroke rhythmically. Aziraphale immediately added his own hand to Crowley’s, letting Crowley lead. 

Crowley groaned, bucking into their hands, ‘Oh, oh fuck… ‘m gonna…’

‘Please,’ Azirpahale whispered with a little kiss, ‘for me?’ 

Crowley found his release with a loud moan, his seed coating Aziraphale’s own erection and spluttering over Aziraphale’s stomach. The sight of it—the very idea—pushed Aziraphale over the edge and be found his own climax, his own seed spilling and intermingling with Crowley’s. They stayed like that, panting as one, for several blissfully perfect moments. 

Crowley clicked his fingers to disappear the intermingling seed and kissed Aziraphale breathless. Then he nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck. 

‘That was quite delightful,’ Aziraphale said wistfully, stroking his hands up and down Crowley’s back, ‘even better than I thought it’d be.’ 

‘Hm,’ Crowley agreed, nuzzling in further, trying to mask the little sniffling noises that he was making. Aziraphale frowned at the noise and realised with a sudden jolt that his neck was wet. 

‘Crowley, oh Crowley, dear, are you crying?’ Aziraphale said tenderly, trying to lift up Crowley’s head to look at his face. 

‘No,’ Crowley said wetly nuzzling in more. 

‘Oh, don’t be ridiculous. I know you are.’ 

‘m not.’

‘Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?’ Aziraphale said, gently stroking Crowley’s red hair, ‘I’m terribly sorry if I did.’

‘Don’t apologise,’ Crowley choked out, looking up at Aziraphale with a wet face, ‘s fine. ‘s perfect. ‘m just happy. So happy.’ 

‘Oh.’ Aziraphale breathed. Crowley wasn’t sad, he realised, he was overwhelmed. 

‘Just shuddup about it, okay? ‘m not meant to be all…’ Crowley choked out between sobs. 

‘I understand,’ Aziraphale smiled. Dear Crowley, though he fought to deny it, he was so soft underneath. He kissed away Crowley’s tears with gentle fondness and whispered, ‘I’m happy too.’ 

Crowley shuddered at this and nuzzled back into Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale held him close until his sobs had fully settled, giving silent comfort by trailing his hands up and down Crowley’s back. 

When Crowley’s tears finished they stayed like that as several quiet minutes ticked by before Crowley said hoarsely, ‘hm you smell so good,’ and his tongue darted out to taste the scent. 

‘So do you, dear,’ Aziraphale smiled, his hands still trailing up and down Crowley’s back. ‘Do you think you have room for desert?’ 

Crowley chuckled into Aziraphale’s neck, his breath tickling Aziraphale in a delicious way that made Aziraphale wiggle, ‘I do hope you are talking about more sex and not food.’ 

Aziraphale tutted, ‘Of course I mean more sex!’ 

Crowley pulled back to take in Aziraphale’s expression. He grinned and ran his hand through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale’s leaned into the touch. 

‘Is there anything you think you might particularly like? Something specific?’ Crowley said softly. 

‘I like everything you’ve done so far.’

‘I know,’ Crowley said with a smirk, ‘answer the question.’ 

‘Something specific,’ Aziraphale repeated, ‘You mean like how you quite like being told how wonderful you are?’

A red blush quickly spread across Crowley’s cheeks, ‘yesss.’

Aziraphale grinned. ‘And being held down. Don’t think I didn’t notice that one too.’

‘Yess, yesss,’ Crowley hissed his blush deepening, ‘you’ve figured me out, very good, very clever. What do you like?’ 

Aziraphale looked away coyly, his hands finding the sheets and fiddling with them, ‘I um… I think I um… quite like it when you are er…rather demonic.’

Crowley stared unblinking as a pink blush dusted its way across Aziraphale’s cheeks. 

‘Demonic?’

Aziraphale nodded, teeth biting down on his lower lip. 

Crowley laughed. ‘I’m literally a demon. I’m always demonic.’ 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

A horrifying thought occurred to Crowley. ‘Oh no. This is something you’ve gotten from your books, isn’t it? C’mon, spit it out. What am I supposed to do? It isn’t some weird ritualistic thing is it?’

‘What? No! I’ve gotten it from you.’ Aziraphale glanced away shyly as if he’d said too much. 

‘Me?’ Crowley stared, fascinated, trying to work it out. 

Aziraphale tutted and rolled his eyes again. ‘Sometimes you get a bit tetchy and sometimes when you are tetchy you get a bit…’

‘Oh!’ Crowley exclaimed as hundreds of passionate interactions snapped into focus. 

‘You understand?’ Aziraphale sighed in relief. 

‘I think so. Oh, that explains a lot.’

‘It does?’

‘Hm. Tell me if I’m doing it wrong, yeah?’ 

Crowley slipped off the bed and pulled Aziraphale up too. As soon as Aziraphale was standing Crowley slammed him backwards into the wall and snarled. 

‘Tetchy? You think I get tetchy? Do you have any idea how offensive that is? Did you really think I was going to let you insult me like that?’ Crowley hissed in Aziraphale’s face. And he saw it—why had he never noticed it for what it was before he couldn’t fathom—Aziraphale’s eyes were dazed, half-drunk with pleasure.

Crowley looked down. Aziraphale was already half-hard. Fuck. But Crowley had to be sure so he whispered, ‘m I getting this right?’ 

Aziraphale nodded silently. 

‘If I do something wrong, if you want me to stop just tell me yeah?’

Aziraphale nodded again. 

‘Tetchy!’ Crowley hissed angrily, pushing Aziraphale back into the wall, rolling his hips forward so Aziraphale’s growing erection slid up against Crowley’s own flesh. Aziraphale gasped at the contact. ‘m a demon. Demons don’t get tetchy. We get angry. We rage. That what you want, angel?’ 

Aziraphale moaned, rutting up against Crowley.

‘Do you want me to show you how tetchy I can be? Do you?!’

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered as he whimpered and continued rutting up against Crowley’s leg.

‘Or perhaps you want me to tempt you?’ Crowley whispered, his voice bristling with demonic power, his slightly serpentine tongue wrapping around Aziraphale's ear, ‘I bet I could tempt you into all kinds of debauchery.’ 

‘C-Crowley…’ Aziraphale panted. 

Crowley suddenly pulled away and pushed Aziraphale roughly onto the bed. 

‘m a demon! I take what I want! I’m tried of waiting!’ Crowley growled pushing Aziraphale's legs up and bending down to lick teasingly at Aziraphale's hole. He watched Aziraphale's reaction carefully. 

Aziraphale groaned loudly and clutched at the sheets. Crowley took that as consent and began to lave enthusiastically at his entrance. Aziraphale clutched at the sheets and pushed himself into Crowley’s mouth whimpering. 

Crowley pushed his tongue inside, fucking him with his tongue in a way no human could, curling his tongue to find just the right spot.

‘Oh Crowley! Crowley! Crowley!’ 

Crowley reached up and began to pump Aziraphale’s cock. It didn’t take long. Aziraphale shuddered as he came hard. 

Crowley kept his tongue deep inside until he felt Aziraphale's orgasm subside. Then he enthusiastically licked up Aziraphale's seed, his golden eyes looking upwards, fascinated by Aziraphale's panting and whimpering. 

‘Good?’ Crowley whispered as he licked up the last of it. 

Aziraphale could only groan. Crowley smiled, satisfied with that response and cuddled into his angel’s body. 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley as his eyes fluttered shut and he basked in the afterglow. He sighed. ‘Oh, I am sorry, my dear. I’m neglecting you.’ 

Crowley smiled, ‘take your time.’

‘I’m ready. What do you want from me?’ Aziraphale said with a smile. 

Crowley blushed, losing his confidence as the attention was once again on himself. 

‘Tell me,’ Aziraphale implored. 

Crowley bit down on his lip, ‘Would ya mind if I swapped? ‘m curious…’

‘Not at all. Go ahead.’ Aziraphale grinned. 

Crowley closed his eyes for a moment and his form changed, his erection disappearing and a vulva forming, his hips widening slightly and small breasts budding. Crowley ran his hand through his own hair and the style changed, still short, but now in a more feminine pixie cut. Aziraphale’s eyes roved over Crowley’s new form, cataloging the differences, ‘You are indescribably beautiful as male or female, my dear. Little wonder your fertility goddess racket was so successful.’ 

‘Hm. Jus’ the snake thing.’

Aziraphale tutted, ‘It was not. You make a very believable goddess.’ 

‘Blasphemy!’ Crowley laughed, delighted.

‘You’re the one who pretended to be a goddess. I’m just telling you how stunningly beautiful you are.’ 

Crowley whimpered and clenched his legs together. 

Aziraphale kissed each bony knee and prized them apart, kissing up Crowley’s thighs, ‘and powerful and clever and brilliant and wily…’ 

‘Ziraphale!’ 

Aziraphale dipped his head down and tasted Crowley with long sure licks. Crowley moaned, his limbs thrashing wildly. 

‘Hm, and delicious…’

‘Fuck!’

‘Can’t keep still though. Might have to tie you down.’ 

‘Fuck!’ 

Aziraphale dipped his head down for another taste, ‘hm, definitely delicious.’

Crowley bent down and kissed Aziraphale’s mouth hard, groaning at the taste of his own juices. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and shoved it between his legs moving Aziraphale’s fingers until he got it just right. As soon as Aziraphale had perfected it, Crowley took his own hand away and within moments came hard. 

‘Oh!’ 

‘You are so beautiful when you climax.’

Crowley shuddered, ‘Angel...’ he glanced down, seeing Aziraphale’s erection and whispered, his voice thick with desire, ‘I need you inside me now.’ 

‘Oh,’ Aziraphale’s eyes widened, ‘of course, my dear.’

But Crowley was needy and Aziraphale didn’t move fast enough. Crowley flipped him over onto the bed and climbed on top, growling desperately, ‘now, now need you now…’ 

Crowley slipped Aziraphale’s erection inside his entrance and sighed with the bliss of it, ‘oh, angel that’s… oh…’ 

Crowley looked down to see Aziraphale gazing up and him, dazed, rapturous. ‘Crowley, oh my Crowley.’ 

Crowley began to move, to buck and ride, driving Aziraphale deeper and harder inside himself. 

‘Yesss, oh fuck, yesss!’

Aziraphale panted underneath him, ‘I love you, I love you so much…’

‘Ngh.’ 

Deeper. Harder. Oh.

Crowley felt himself clench around Aziraphale as he rode out his own climax. He continued deeper and harder until Aziraphale clutched onto him, crying out as he found his own release, shuddering as Crowley drew it out. 

Crowley bent down and kissed Aziraphale softly, slipping down next to him, cuddling in. 

Aziraphale lifted his hand to click his fingers and disappear the mess but Crowley stilled him. ‘Jus’ give me another minute’ he said with a blush ‘s nice.’

Aziraphale smiled, ‘Alright.’ 

Crowley cuddled in, ‘love you too.’ 

Several moments passed in blissful silence. 

Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley’s head, ‘You know, I think that was the most satisfying three course meal I’ve ever had.’

Crowley snorted out a laugh, ‘You’re ridiculous.’ 

A moment later he added, ‘I liked it too.’

‘Oh, I noticed.’

‘Shuddup. Anyway, it was four.’ 

‘Quite right. Well, I think that’s the first time you’ve been the one to insist upon a second dessert.’

Crowley snorted. Aziraphale slipped his fingers through Crowley’s crimson hair, finding the scalp and massaging it lightly. 

‘Ngh.’

Crowley’s breathing lengthened and deepened as his body relaxed. Sleep lapped at the edges of his mind. 

‘You can fall asleep you know, I’ll stay here. I’ll read while you sleep.’

‘Hm.’ Crowley clicked his fingers and he returned to his former form, Aziraphale’s seed disappearing at the same time. ‘No reading My Demon Lover.’

Aziraphale chuckled, ‘Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary anymore. I have my own demon lover right here.’ 

‘Hm.’ 

Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale’s chest and fell into a restful sleep. Aziraphale looked on tenderly and, when he knew Crowley was asleep, kissed him on the forehead. Well, that was a plan well executed. A very successful evening, Aziraphale thought to himself, very successful indeed. He clicked his fingers and a little pile of books appeared next to him. Not one of them was erotica. He read all night long.


End file.
